


The Unexpected Hero

by Jayjay17175



Category: Pentatonix, Scomiche - Fandom, Superfruit
Genre: Concert, Death, Guns, M/M, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjay17175/pseuds/Jayjay17175
Summary: During their performance Pentatonix comes across a dangerous man that ruins their concert. Who will save them? Or will they be saved at all? RATED T FOR LANGUAGE THIS IS NOT BASED OFF OF REAL EVENTS THIS IS SIMPLY FICTION I'd love the comments and please tell me if I should continue posting :)





	1. Chapter 1

It was one of the first shows of the 2017 Pentatonix tour. Something about this show felt off to all of the members. Something about it made them feel uneasy. They had all performed at the venue before but it was simply different this time. Was it just the crowds getting larger? Was it different weather? Was it because their normal security guy Austin was at home sick and they had a different person there? Who really knows, but Mitch and Scott especially didn’t like it, they had been paranoid lately since they had been tweeted a ton of gay threats from one guy in particular. Yeah that was it, they both thought. That guy even tweeted that he would be here tonight to ruin the show but because of that their manager, Jonathan, had hired four extra security guards for the show. Mitch and Scott were both terrified, they didn’t know if this person was dangerous or would just throw things at them or what he would try to do. With all of the recent terror activity it was quite possible he is dangerous but everyone was pat down before they could enter the venue so no weapons should have been brought in. Not even alcohol was allowed into this concert because the fan base is mostly under aged teenagers. Mitch and Scott just sucked it up and dealt with the paranoia. And before they knew it they had warmed up and were walking onto the stage.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Half way through the set a commotion had started, and of course they were used to the screaming and crying, and a few fainters, but this had been a different kind of commotion. People were falling over and hitting the floor, a few made it towards the exit, but didn’t actually want to leave. Scott was singing his solo and Mitch looked over at him and noticed that he was subtly looking around, and he had this look on his face. Mitch knew that look, Scott was ready to book it out of there. Then a loud bang went off and everyone in the venue hit the floor including Mitch and Scott. Mitch knew that noise, and he knew it well. His dad and uncle would occasionally go out shooting in the desert and while Mitch had never actually taken part in said shooting he was close enough to know what it sounded like. He looked to his right and Avi was getting Kirstie up off the ground and getting her off stage, Kevin right behind them. Soon the three were out of sight. Mitch was on his belly and looked to his left, where Scott still remained, he had been frozen in place, it didn’t even look like he was breathing. Mitch started army crawling a foot or two over to Scott. There was a different kind of scream sounding throughout the venue now. Sirens could be just barely heard over the overwhelming noise, the bangs and pops could be heard about a minute apart, and soon they stopped. Mitch briefly looked up and saw who was making all of the commotion. It was the man that had been sending them threats for as long as a year. He was slowly making his way towards the stage, not really bothering with people unless they tried to stop him. The security had finally figured out who it was and were on him. Five guards were there that night and they were all surrounding him. Mitch was still army crawling to Scott, though he was farther away then Mitch had thought. Mitch heard five pops go off and he looked at the scene. All of them were injured but a newly hired one was dead. The shooter had began to look around and he finally met eyes with Mitch, and smiled eerily. Mitch froze for a second and soon realized that that wasn’t going to work this time. The shooter had a small gun. Mitch was going to guess a two-toned Beretta Pico .380 semiautomatic pistol. He now knew how easy it was to sneak it in, that could have fit in a shoe, or a big coat and wouldn’t have been felt. He had ammo in his sweater pocket that he was reloading with. Mitch knew the gun couldn’t make a shot that far and the guy was walking to the stage, getting closer in range with every step. Scott making no effort to even blink, he looked like a statue. Mitch knew Scott had never been around a gun in his life, let alone hear one go off, shit, let alone having one that would be pointed at your head in a few minutes. Mitch got up from his crawl position and made it over to Scott, the man walking a little faster now. Mitch was pulling with all his might on Scott’s arm, but he had bolted himself to the floor. Mitch has stooped down and was trying to slap Scott out of his trance but it was no use. Just then Mitch couldn’t help but feel betrayed that three of his friends had left him out there. Mitch wasn’t going to leave Scott out there for dead, he just couldn’t, and he couldn’t believe that Kirstie would. 

“GET YOUR BIG ASS OFF THE FUCKING FLOOR SCOTT”, Mitch screamed. Scott had shaken out of it, and looked at Mitch his eyes full of tears. “WE NEED TO GO NOW! ARE YOU LISTENING? GET UP!”, Scott looking out into the seats and saw the venue was pretty much empty except for a guy coming towards them, a shiny weapon in hand. Scott got up and Mitch had immediately grabbed his wrist and sprinted off the stage to the back. They had ran until they heard screaming.

“LET ME GO! HOW CAN WE LEAVE THEM OUT THERE! THEY ARE OUR BEST FRIENDS, PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN AVI!”, Kirstie was losing her mind, Mitch had guessed that she had realized shortly after those three went off stage that Mitch and Scott hadn’t followed, and Avi wasn’t letting her go back. 

“Kirstie, I know I’m sorry, I can’t let you. I know you love them but it too dangerous!” Avi sounded like he was close too if not already in tears. Mitch and Scott were getting closer to Kirstie and her screams. They rounded the corner and there they were, both Avi and Kevin trying to hold back Kirstie and they were having a hard time doing it. Mitch still had Scott’s hand and was running towards them as fast as possible, they needed to be quite so they could hide. The three didn’t even notice the other two run up until Mitch collided into Kirstie and hugged her so tight. 

“MITCH! SCOTT! OH MY GOD!” Kirstie was bawling into Mitch’s jacket. Mitch slapped his hand over Kirstie’s mouth, they were going to get found.

“Shhhhhhhhh, we need to be low and quiet, this is the rule ok? Run, hide, fight. We need to get out of here and we need to be quite, everyone take off your shoes.” All shoes were removed and hidden so the attacker didn’t know where to look, Kirstie had also removed her loud bracelets and discarded them, along with putting her ring in her bra for safekeeping. They had stayed behind furniture and show equipment to stay covered. This was a venue they were not familiar with so they didn’t know where the exits were. They had finally started to hear loud footsteps and a taunting call. 

“Oh my little gay boys, come out, come out wherever you are. I have two bullets with your names on them”, the attacker was calling. He was closer than Mitch had thought and he started pointing to Kevin’s dressing room to go inside, because it was the closest room. They all scattered in, and Scott softly shut the door behind them, and proceeded to lock it. The lights were shut off and no one was going to turn them on. 

“Ok guys we need to hide in here.” Mitch quietly said. Kevin, Scott, and Avi got the biggest spots while Mitch and Kirstie got smaller spots. Though Scott and Mitch were close enough that they had reached out and grasped each other hands for comfort. Now all that was left was to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sirens could be very very faintly heard in the distance, but it was known they were at least coming to help them. Mitch and Scott had been holding hands while they heard the taunting calls and the clacking of the man's shoes. He was getting closer and closer until they knew he was outside the door. The door handle jiggled and it was clear the guy was trying to get into the room.

“Found you, my little gay boys, why don’t you come out to play so your friends don’t get hurt?” Came the haunting voice of the man on the other side of the door. Scott had started squeezing Mitch’s hand so hard that Mitch thought it was now sprained. The voice came again. 

“Don’t want to come out? Ok guess I’ll have to join you guys in there.” Then a loud bang could be heard against the door. He was trying to kick it down. Scott started to mouth to Mitch.

“Are we going to die today?” Scott had tears staining his cheeks. Mitch smiled softly before he mouthed back to him.

“Not today hunty, I promise.” There were a few more loud thumps until a crack was heard and everyone knew he had gotten into the room, but they hid well and they weren’t visible without some searching. Kirstie had hid behind the couch and that was the first place the man was headed to search. Kevin was next to his cello that he had brought because the first song they sung was Radioactive and the crew had returned the cello to his dressing room. Kevin had reached for it and couldn’t see Mitch and Scott signaling for him to not move, that Kirstie wouldn’t get hurt. Kevin grabbed it and quietly removed himself from his hiding spot. He put the cello in a position to swing it, and hopefully disarm the guy. The man had turned around and was greeting with a cello to the face, just as a shot had gone off. The gun flew from his hand and slid over to Avi. The cello was on the ground shattered from the impact, as well as the assaulter who wasn’t moving. And right next to the shooter, was Kevin, lying on the ground, unmoving.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Avi had ran to his best friend's side and tried to shake him awake. There was really no response from him. Scott and Kirstie had also gone to Kevin’s side while the first thing Mitch did go towards the gun. He picked it up and unloaded it, as well as putting the safety on. Scott was opening up Kevin’s shirt to see how bad the wound was. And they were pleased to see that it had only been a flesh wound and the bullet only grazed his shoulder. 

“Kevin gets a little queasy seeing his own blood, he probably just passed out from it.” Avi said with relief. Just then a whole string of police officers file in through the door. The three conscious people in the room put their hands up and quickly realized that the shooter was the one that no one was paying attention to. Because of the loud noise of the police officers Kevin had woken and put one hand up but couldn’t raise his left because of the wound. The police officers got the other guy up and looked a little surprised. 

“This guy's head is cracked open!” One of the officers said upon doing a quick examination. They cuffed him and took him to an ambulance outside. Firefighters entered the room and gave everyone blankets as the adrenaline would slow down and shock starts to set in. A firefighter took a look at Kevin’s left shoulder and only had to put a big wrap on it. After Kevin was all wrapped up Avi helped him to his feet. Kirstie hugged Kevin and everyone joined in. The tears had began to flow and they were all so happy they made it all alive. Another firefighter came in and told the chief who had been the one to help Kevin,

“I can’t believe it, over fifty shots fired and only one person is dead.” 

“Well I’m sure you guys need to go home and just calm down, so why don’t we have a police officer drive you guys home?” 

“We all drove here so it’s fine”, Scott spoke up, and the officer looked at everyone who nodded in agreement.

“Alright then, head on home, the suspect is already cuffed and in a car so you guys are all set.” The group thanked him and all went out the back to their cars. Jeremy had been waiting for Kirstie and ran to her the second they saw each other. Avi and Kevin took a car together as did Mitch and Scott.   
They all went home safe and sound.


	5. Chapter 5

Final Chapter

Mitch and Scott arrived home and threw themselves on the couch, letting out a huge sigh. Everything was silent for a moment just enough time for everything to soak in.

“I almost killed you today,” Scott said sounding pretty choked up.

“What are you talking about, Scott?”, Mitch responded looking at Scott totally confused. 

“I was so paralyzed by my own fear that you could have been shot, or even worse, killed,” Scott responded looking straight forward. 

“Hey, you didn’t almost kill me ok? You weren’t the shooter, you never pointed a single weapon at me.”, Mitch responded with a firm tone. Scott mumbled something under his breath that Mitch couldn’t hear.

“Speak up Queen,” Mitch said. 

“Tonight confirmed my feelings,” Scott repeated so Mitch could hear. 

“Wha-” Mitch began but was cut off but Scott’s lips on his. It took Mitch a moment, but he kissed back. Mitch deepened the kiss by swinging around and sitting on Scott’s lap. Kissing him further. Scott grabbed Mitch’s hand and he yelped almost. Scott stopped in horror and Mitch couldn’t figure out why the gesture caused so much pain. Then it hit him. 

“What’s wrong Mitch? Did I hurt you?” Scott said, terribly worried.

“Um not recently. In the dressing room you squeezed my hand pretty hard, you’ve seem to forgotten your strength Scotty,” Mitch said light heartedly, to try and not make his friend feel bad.

“Oh my god Mitch, I’m so sorry. First I almost kill you and then I break your hand.” Scott buried his face in his own hands. Mitch lifted Scott’s head and claimed his lips again.

“Hey, tonight was really scary ok? I don’t blame you for anything that happened.”

“Did I break it?” 

“I honestly don’t think so, I can move it, it’s just the squeezing.” Mitch said to further calm his friend down. 

“Mitch, I can’t thank you enough for tonight.” 

“I didn’t really do anything though, Kevin took him out, and broke his first cello in the process,” Mitch countered. Scott lightly tapped Mitch on the face, and Mitch looked at him confused. 

“I don’t know how you did it, but you calmed us all down and got us to safety. Kevin’s cello or not, if you weren’t there we would have been dead.” Scott said seriously. Mitch didn’t know what to say so Scott continued. 

“I love you,” Scott said. Mitch smiled and kissed him. 

“I love you too hunty,” And on the couch they sat kissing the nights fear away.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter! @1_Pentaholic


End file.
